The present invention relates to a compression device for a radiological apparatus including, a compression pad and means to fasten the compression pad to driving elements fitted on to the radiological apparatus.
The invention can be applied with special advantage in the field of radiological instruments requiring the compression of any organ, notably in the case of mammographies.
At present, the compression devices used in mammography for example, include, a compression means proper, called a compression pad, that comes into contact with the breast to place it in a position where it rests against a plate-holder containing the X-ray sensitive photographic plate. These compression devices also comprise means for fixing the pad to driving elements fitted on to the radiological apparatus, such as a jack or a belt. These driving elements can be used to bring the compression pad to the breast with sufficient pressure of up to 2.times.10.sup.6 Pa to ensure that the breast is held satisfactorily against the plate-holder, and also to reduce the thickness crossed by the X-rays so as to limit the dose of radiation received by the patient being examined.
Generally, the compression pad is made of a thermoformed plastic material that is transparent to X-rays. The fastening means are most usually metal elements attached to the plastic pad by screws or equivalent means. Owing to the stresses undergone by these different elements, the links deteriorate in the course of time. These elements therefore have to be replaced regularly. This is an operation that entails constraints and is costly.